


I keep kicking my innocent blankets (kick kick)

by Sexy_cowboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Levi actually appears, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, asmodeus is mentioned, mom I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_cowboy/pseuds/Sexy_cowboy
Summary: You know Mammon's brothers have his best interests at heart, but they might just be too used to using him as a punching bag at this point. Even as just a human you do tend to step in when you can see that Mammon is hurt.He’s not a baby, and he can certainly handle a lot of fire, however, even the avatar of greed has a limit.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 420
Collections: obey me! hot devil lover simulator





	I keep kicking my innocent blankets (kick kick)

**Author's Note:**

> Mom said its my turn on the fanfic and i say that it's loving Mammon hours.  
> (aka me being affection starved and taking it out on Mammon)

You don't think there is a single soul in devildom that doesn't know that Mammon can't take a compliment. Not in the way that he'll compliment you back or be bashful. It always starts out as a blush. And then a garbled mess of "haha, o-of course!! I'm the great Mammon! Ya would be ridiculous to n-not!!". But then, as time goes on, it becomes glaringly apparent that Mammon hasn't received a genuine compliment in a long time. Not a heartfelt comment nor praise. And it's about high time you do something about it. 

And you personally think there is one reason why. His brothers. But you don't think they're evil, heck they're devils for hell's sake. Sometimes it's just malicious. The comments about how he’s the worst, how he’s undeserving and some other choice words that could hurt any person they were targeted to. Both you and Mammon know that his brothers would die for him, but it’s easy to understand why Mammon sometimes doubts himself and his brothers. 

In addition, there's usually a good reason for insult. Mammon has a terrible habit of not thinking things through. Things like stealing, making things hard for his brothers and generally being a menace. You can acknowledge that. He's not one of the avatars of sin for nothing. 

However, you also think that it's sometimes very unwarranted and uncalled for when his brothers attack him. 

That being said, it makes you just a very different type of angry when they keep kicking Mammon when he’s already down. You know they have his best interests at heart, but they might just be too used to using him as a punching bag at this point. Even as just a human you do tend to step in when you can see that Mammon is hurt. He’s not a baby, and he can certainly handle a lot of fire, however, even the avatar of greed has a limit. 

Mammon never says anything, but you can tell that it gets to him sometimes. Even if it’s just an off handed comment about how useless it is, it can still hurt. And you’ve told him as much. That his siblings are allowed to tease him, but that he’s also allowed to tell them when it’s too much. He’d just laughed it off and told you, “The great Mammon can handle anything, so don’t worry your little head, it might break from all the thinkin and worryin.” But his brothers don't see him staring at the wall, or how his eyes get glassy sometimes. Or how he gets very quiet. It’s a tragedy to be honest.

So of course, since you can’t stand to see your handsome and bright demon unhappy you compliment him at any given chance. And honestly, it’s so attractive to see him blush and squirm. It's not only for your benefit, but his as well. The way his chest puffs out and how a smile slowly starts working its way on his face after the initial blush and obnoxious exclamations. You might be feeding his ego a bit too much, but you really can't help yourself. Not when he turns bashful and sweet like Mammon tends to do. 

One movie night you decide to go all in. Mammon has been feeling down, you can tell. It’s not that he’s depressed or crying, but you can tell that Asmodeus’ comment about how he’s useless and should just go and die has crawled under his skin. It was nothing unusual, but paired with the argument it stemmed from and the other brothers bullying him equally.. well, it takes its toll. 

You send a quick message to Mammon that you’re waiting for him and what movie you’ll be watching. You have a small fear that he might reject movie night in favor of moping in his own room, but you quickly get a sticker with thumbs up. Nothing to worry about, mammon loves movie nights.

He arrives just as you’ve put in the movie and he looks sad. Like a kicked puppy. It’s like he doesn’t even have the effort of acting confident any more. That’s how you know his brother’ words affect him. You might just have to rip them all a new one when this is all said and done.

“Yo, ya got the movie going?” His voice doesn’t even have the same quality of obnoxious and confident. Like a balloon without air, totally deflated. This might require a lot more love and attention than you initially thought. Luckily, you have a lot of that for him.

As he sits down on the soft bed you decide to pull your first move. You both back up until your backs hit the wall and you put the laptop in your lap. As Mammon is getting comfy you decide to slide your arm around him and lean your head on his shoulder. Step one accomplished.

Your arm is now comfortably snuggled around Mammon’s slim waist and you can practically hear the steam that leaves his ears. The heat you feel radiating from his face and neck is a confirmation that he’s blushing. A lot. 

“W-what are you doing?!” 

Turning your face towards Mammon gives you the bonus view of watching his ears redden as well.  
“What does it look like?”  
His breath is a bit rapid and you can feel his heartbeat as you’re cuddling into him.  
“I can move if you-” You make a motion to move away.  
“No!”  
You raise your eyebrows at him as you watch his ears earn a deeper hue of red. His hand is holding onto your arms. It's so cute you might just die.  
“I mean, it must be pretty great to cuddle with me, so of course ya would take the chance..”

Normally it would come out bold, but right now the only thing bold about Mammon is the blush from his neck to his ears. His voice is a soft murmur and you honestly don’t think you’ll be able to survive if this is how he gets.

The blankets are warm and toasty as you sit together in almost silence. The screen in addition to some fairy lights create a very comfortable atmosphere and with it Mammon has gotten more confident. He’s now leaning his head back on yours and at some point pushed you closer to him. You'd started tracing patterns on his waist at some point during the movie, and to say that Mammon melted into it would be an understatement. But he'd never admit how much he enjoys it to your face. 

You're feeling like it’s been quiet for too long, so step two of the plan is ready to commence. You grab Mammon’s hand, it’s unusually soft, and intertwine your fingers. Quietly in your own mind you think that it’s a nice touch. Tender and warm is the way to go. You might also have to ask what hand cream he uses because goddamn those things are soft. 

“W-what are ya doing!?”

You turn your face in his neck and nussle the soft skin of his neck. Damn, you’re killing it. You should pat yourself on the shoulder. But your hand is too busy holding Mammons. Oh well. And why is his skin so fucking soft. Asmodeus is gonna have a stroke when he finds out his skin isn't the best between him and his brothers. 

“Showing appreciation.” you say casually. Or what you hope is casually, you're a little giddy from all the affection. 

He opens and closes his mouth several times, but no sound comes out. 

“What’s all this mushy stuff about all of the sudden?” It comes after a while, but he musters up a sentence. You grin at the way he tries to flee but at the same time seeks out the affection. Your greedy boy. 

“I think you could stand to be shown some affection once in a while, don’t you think so Mammon?”

He seems to melt into your embrace more and more as you stroke the back of his hand softly. “Yeah, of course, i already know i’m great but IIIeeEEEe-”

If this was the reaction a kiss on the neck garnered you would've done it more than once. And you would've done it sooner. You're endeared by the way he's moved away from you, but hasn't really escaped your embrace. Mammon might want to act all cool and untouchable, but in the end, even he can't resist comfort.

Especially not when you're the one handing it out. And the way he doesn't know whether to squirm away or lean into your touch? So incredibly endearing. 

"w-what the hell are you playing at!?" 

His upper body may be turned away, but his lower half is firmly planted right next to you. 

"showing you how much i like you."

Now, the statement might've come out a lot more tender and softly than you intended. Before you know it Mammon has decided to slide down and hide under the blanket. 

Although he doesn't say anything, the red tips of his ears speak louder than words. And maybe, just maybe, he has some weird attraction power to his hair, because the next thing you know, your hand is in it. And if you thought Asmodeus had good hair care… 

He's trying to shove his head even further into the blanket but the only direction his head is going is in your lap. Very smooth Mammon, very smooth. You suspect it's more subconscious than it is intentional, but you'll take it. 

You play with Mammon's hair for some time. It's actually not even to tease him anymore, you've just gotten into a rhythm. And his hair is really soft. Your mother may not have raised a coward, but she did raise a simp. A huge Mammon simp. 

Two startling blue eyes meets you from the blanket. You've never been in a staring contest this intense. He's somehow wormed his way between your legs and has made his chin comfortable on your stomach. More like, dug it into your stomach. 

And he's shoved the computer off your lap during the shuffle so it lays sad and sideways next to you on the sheets. It's still playing the movie, so without knocking Mammon off your lap, you pause the movie and close the computer. 

"Are you comfy?" 

Your aim is just to tease him, but he ends up hiding his whole face on your stomach and answers with a whine. He's probably very comfy. 

"Mams, look at me." 

He makes another muffled whining noise.

“Baby.”

Louder denial noise emerges from your abdomen.

“Sweetheart.”

He looks up, cheeks permanently flushed at this point and eyes looking anywhere but your face.  
So that’s what it takes to make Mammon do things. Terms of endearment. Oh this is most definitely being noted for later use.  
“Ya know, one thing is my brothers being assholes, but now you too?”

Oh. Oh what a terrible misunderstanding this has become. You cup his face in your hands and thumb at his cheekbones. He leans his face into the palm of your hand and now you suddenly understand the expression of having someone at the palm of your hand.

“Oh really… So you would rather me not call you baby?”

His response came embarrassingly quick.

“N-no!” 

You raise your brow at him.

“but ya don’t have to treat me like one…”

Smooth recovery Mammon.

You know you’re coddling him an unnecessary amount. And that all this praise and affection will most definitely go directly to his ego. But how could you not? You’re a human in hell for christ sake, of course you're gonna fall into temptation. And this temptation just so happens to be to love the crap out of Mammon.  
Deciding that you’re already inflating his ego you brush aside his bangs and kiss his forehead.

His reactions aren’t as dramatic as when the movie night started, but you can still see that it flusters him. But he’s more bold now. He wraps his arms around your waist in an awkward embrace and literally cuddles up to your stomach. 

Deciding that the best place to rest your hands is Mammon’s hair you open up the computer again and start the movie. He doesn’t really move or say anything, but he’s restless. Like he has something on his mind but can’t really say it. But you’re not gonna push it. You’re lucky he didn’t run out the door the second you started your affectionate ambush.

A quiet murmur from your abdomen takes your attention away from the movie.

“Did you say something Mammon?”

Another mumble, a little louder this time comes from his face mushed into your i clothes. Diavolo give me strength. This man is going to send you into cardiac arrest. 

“Mamonnie, you’re gonna need to speak up.”

He looks up at you like you’ve just asked him to move the moon. 

And maybe this is why you've set this whole ridiculous plan in motion. Because somehow, being sent to a school in literal hell without having signed up for it and getting to know the avatars of sin, is not the craziest thing that has happened to you. 

The craziest thing has been how you've become so stupidly endeared and charmed by the second oldest brother. How his stupid antics and inability to admit that he loves being coddled has brought you to the point that you would give Mammon the world if he asked. 

"Can you kiss me again?" 

And by Diavolo, you hear his request as clear as day. If you hadn't already been ready to give Mammon the world you would now. And who are you to deny your favorite demon a kiss? 

You gently cup his face and brush your thumbs over his cheekbones. In your mind you know you're never going to get tired of doing that. While gently stroking his face you bring it closer to yours. 

The space between his brow gets a light kiss. Then you peck his temple. As you move further along, from his temple, to his cheek, to his nose, you notice he's not squirming. And he's not blushing a bright scarlett anymore. He's just simply relaxing in your hands. 

And it lays heavy on your chest. Not in a bad way. Just the weight of overwhelming affection. And when you finally reach his lips, there's nowhere else you'd rather be. As much as everything is starting to sound like a cliche romance novel, you don't mind at all. 

It's nothing like you thought your first kiss with Mammon would be, you're not a coward, you have 100% thought about kissing Mammon before. A lot actually. And it's usually more teeth and tongue and passion. 

But this is all tender feelings and pining. You have all the time in the world. And yeah, maybe the angle isn't the best, and the movie might still be playing, but you honestly have no idea, still it doesn't matter. 

And maybe you lay in bed and lazily make out for a while. The movie might also have played its full course without either of you noticing. But how can you when you have your arms full of Mammon and all the time in the world? 

There's only a stop to the makeout session when Levi interrupts it with a particularly mortified screech. You just wish people could learn how to knock in this damn house.

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been so long since I've written something. I just wanted to simp for Mammon on main.


End file.
